Liar Liar
by babi chika
Summary: [first attempt on tenipuri story .] In which Fuji molesters Tezuka on a regular basis...


x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x  
**Prologue **

Sweat dripped from his forehead. Glasses discarded and tossed off to the side. Only having one of those school's towels that the locker rooms provided the tennis team wrapped firmly around his waist. He felt his naked and bare skin slammed against the cold metal lockers as Fuji who was fully dressed leaned into him, pressing their hardened erections together.

The fact that Fuji was fully dressed and Tezuka wasn't, was as if Fuji was trying to show his buchou each of their level of importance and experience in their current situation. It was as if he was mocking Tezuka...making a complete fool out of him Well that was how Tezuka saw it as anyways.

He came face to face to his buchou's. Nose touching nose. Mouth mille meters away from each other. They were so close, as if they were about to kiss each other. Tezuka was trying to distract his attention and stared off at a spot on the floor, avoiding eye contact with the tensai, who he knew was staring right back at him.

But unfortunately for him, Fuji wasn't happy with this choice of action from his buchou.

"Kuni-chan...look at me now...ne?" He said it in soft but possessive way. It wasn't really a question, more like a demand.

He didn't know what possessed him to, but Tezuka found himself leaving that oh so interesting spot he was staring at on the floor, and was now gazing into the deep blue eyes. His knees suddenly felt weak, as if his eyes had the capability of hypnotizing him into having much more erotic intentions. Tezuka managed to find the words which were lost down his throat somewhere and replied sternly.

"Don't...call me that, Fuji..." He said slowly in his normal monotone voice. Thinking through what he was saying so that the tensai wouldn't twist the words and use it against him.

"Saa...Tezuka, but you enjoyed it when I called you by your pet name the other night." Fuji replied in a sulky voice as he pouted his lip. He was far from sulking...Tezuka knew that Fuji was enjoying every second of this...

"I am not your pet, therefore you don't call me by that."

"Oh, but indeed you are..." Fuji growled in his soft silky voice, as he ran his hand slowly down Tezuka's torso, edging dangerously near towards his throbbing erection. "Your body is mine. Those facial expressions you are giving out to me now are mine and only for me to see. Your soul is mine. Which is eternally here for my each and every desires..." Fuji leaned into him even more, Tezuka can feel his back digging into something which was sticking off of one of the lockers. It was extremely painful, but his attention was too on Fuji to even notice or care.

When Tezuka was off-guard for a moment, Fuji used that opportunity and leaned in and started to slowly lick and suck away at the base of his neck, marking him to show that he was his, while playing around with the rims of the towel. Stroking him ever so lightly. Tezuka's mind was starting to cloud up with lust for the small tensai, his body shivered vigorously under the tensai's each and every touch. He wanted the tensai. He wanted him so bad. To kiss him. To touch him. To lick him. To be inside him. To come in him while the tensai screamed his given name in full ecstasy. But he has to resist, he just had to...as tempted as he was at this particular moment. Otherwise Fuji would win his stupid little game and would feel completely satisfied and feel victorious. Then all of this crap would be endless and it would never stop.

"What...if someone comes in"

"Doesn't that add to all of the excitement?" Fuji smirked wickedly as Tezuka groaned in frustration.

He panted as he tried to keep his head clear, but it was hard when the extremely sexy tensai was licking away softly on the lower part of his neck. Tezuka tried a new approach with Fuji, to mock Fuji's way of doing things...

"Isn't the number one rule of having some sort of foreplay with a person, is that you should always put the other's person's pleasure before your own?" Fuji's head suddenly shot up from his current deeds, his eyes widened as he stared at the buchou. He looked quite shocked and didn't expect to hear that from Tezuka...a rare facial expression to see the tensai give.

But to Tezuka's disappointment, his expression changed back to his closed eye famous smile on his face. He chuckled as if amused by what Tezuka had just said and he patted him on shoulder as if praising him.

"Ne Tezuka, so you are saying that I do not give you any pleasure and putting mine before yours, yet you are the one who's body is trembling beneath my every touch." Damn...that tensai was good. He once again leaned his erection onto to Tezuka's with a really turned on and hungry look on his face. Tezuka trembled as he felt Fuji's lips came into contact with his left ear. "I believe that is a lie, don't you think?" His breath tickled against his sensitive earlobe as Fuji once again replaced his hand on Tezuka's torso, tracing his slender fingers over his stomach. He then rested his hand again around the rims of the towel, not moving it from that spot. He leaned away from his ear and came face to face to him again. Tezuka didn't even bother answer the question...seeming it was impossible to convince Fuji otherwise.

"So now you admit that this is foreplay...that's good to hear."

"Fuji..." Tezuka growled in a threatening tone. Fuji completely ignored him.

"But the way you said that...are you trying to say that you want more? That you want me?" He wasn't. At least that was what Tezuka was trying to tell himself anyways. Once again, Fuji had twisted his words and used then against him. "If that is the case, then..."

Fuji moved his other hand, which was leaning against the locker move up towards the buchou's dark brown messy hair. Instead of using his hand to lean him up, he just leaned his entire body onto him while he gently stroked and played around with his hair. Tezuka tried to make out an annoyed grumble, but failed and came out with a muffled moan instead. Fuji smirked, then shuffled again. He was now off of Tezuka completely, apart from his hand on his torso and the other hand muddled up into his hair. He then wriggled his hand towards his erection, towel falling onto the floor. He wrapped his hand around it and started to stroke it lightly, earning little droplets of pre-cum from the tip of his hardened cock.

That was it...that was the last straw. As usual, Fuji has taken his stupid little games way too far. Tezuka sharply shoved the hungry tensai off. Because Fuji was much smaller than him, he stumbled back nearly falling over from the sudden force used on him. He re-rapped the towel tighter on himself as he went to walk off into the next room where the other regulars were getting changed.

"Wait...Tezuka...I..."

"Fuji, just...stop with your stupid antics. They are not amusing." Fuji went to say something, but he changed his mind.

"Fine...I promise I won't."

"Thats what you said last time..." Tezuka stated planly, looking the tensai dead in the eye...daring him to disagree with him. Fuji didn't. He looked slightly hurt, which was odd. It was him who came onto Tezuka, him who was basically molestered him. If someone should be hurt and offended, then the one person who that should be was Tezuka...right? It was not like he had done anything wrong. This meant nothing. It was just another one of Fuji's stupid games.

Fuji sighed and slid down on a nearby bench as Tezuka exited the room. He put his hand over his forehead, while he went into deep thought. He listened as he heard Momoshiro and Oishi from the other room, constantly asking if their buchou was okay. Tezuka just replied to them with his famous 'Hn' basically saying to them that he was fine.

_  
Ever since that day when Fuji went too far, it felt as if Tezuka was avoiding him..._

x x x x x x x x x xx x xxx


End file.
